FRIEND ZONE
by AmaterasuCi
Summary: Nee Sasuke-baka, ¿Alguna vez te han dejado en la Friend Zone? ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?
1. Chapter 1

_ E_

Y entonces…

-Nee Sasuke-baka, ¿Alguna vez te han dejado en la Friend Zone?

+¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?

-¡Oh! Vamos Sasuke, alguien tuvo que hacerlo, no puedes ir como el típico bastardo por el cual todas tiran baba.

+…

-Ok, ok, tu si puedes, pero vamos macho, alguien tuvo que hacerlo.

+Si te digo, ¿te largaras? Y me dejaras terminar mi tarea.

-Sí, si lo hare, lo juro.

+Técnicamente no me dejo en la Friend Zone, porque nunca le he confesado nada.

Lo ves, simple…. Ahora… ¿Te largaras?

-¡Wow! el gran bastardo Sasuke-me creo el mejor del mundo- rechazado por una mujer.

Pero dime, entre nosotros, ¿la conozco?

+ ¡Dijiste que te largarías!

-¡Como quieres que me largue, si esto debería ser histórico!

+….Si no te cuento no te irás ¿verdad?

-Ni de broma

+….sí, la conoces

-Y… ¿Por qué te gusto? Digo, para que llame tu atención debe ser muy linda o sofisticada, ya sabes al estilo "Uchiha".

+ ¿Por qué me gusto?...realmente ni yo lo sé, no es la más popular de las chicas, o la más bonita, es problemática, mandona, histérica, gritona….tienes razón, ¿qué jodidos le vi?

-¡Joder! Sasuke, si Sakura-chan te gusta ¡Porque no se lo has dicho!

+ ¿Como sabes que hablamos de Sakura?

-Dijiste "Es problemática, mandona, histérica, gritona" lo entendí desde el primer adjetivo, y si a eso le sumamos que Sakura-chan es la única que no te persigue y que te eh sorprendido viéndola como idiota, creo que encajan las piezas.

No soy tan tonto como crees. Bueno ahora que lo sé, me iré, además ahí viene Sakura-chan, si eres tan listo como presumes, se lo dirás, y te aseguro que no necesitaras leer nada de "Como salir de la FRIEND ZONE sin morir en el intento"

+ ¡Hola Sasuke! ¿A dónde va Naruto?

-…..No se….Oye Sakura…. ¿Has dejado a alguien en la Friend Zone?

Hola!

Si es que alguien llega a ver esto.

Llámenme loca pero esto me ah salido de repente.

Si, lo sé no tiene mucho sentido, de hecho carece de todo sentido y eh cambiado la actitud de macho de Sasuke XD, pero me ah resultado gracioso.

Este tema de la fríend zone es tan asdfghjk, no sé si me entiendan XD.


	2. ¿Salir?

Salió de la Friend Zone

-…..No se….Oye Sakura…. ¿Has dejado a alguien en la Friend Zone

+Sasuke, no todos tenemos un club de fans detrás de nosotros

-Y tú ¿cómo sabes que tengo un club de fans?

+Ino hace reuniones semanalmente, hablan sobre ti

-…..¿Serias capaz de dejarme en la Fríend Zone?

+Vaya, ¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que te gusto?

-…..

+ ¿Desde hace cuanto?

-…..5 años

+No soy la más bonita

-…Lo se

+Tengo un carácter de los mil demonios

-Eso es más que obvio

+Básicamente soy la imperfección en persona

-¿Sabes?, ahora que lo mencionas, me lo estoy pensando de nuevo, tal vez se lo pueda pedir a Karin o Ino.

+ ¿Por qué esperaste tanto?

-….No sé, tal vez, que se el hecho de que te gusta Itachi

+Espera, espera de ¿Dónde sacas que me gusta Itachi?

-Te escuche cuando se lo decías a Naruto

+En serio, ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste Uchiha?

-Que te gustaba un pelinegro, testarudo y de buen corazón.

+ ¡Oh! Pues lamento decirte que olvidaste escuchar "arrogante, ególatra, egoísta, maniático del control y estúpido"

-…..Apuesto que hice el ridículo ¿verdad?

+Si Uchiha, lo has hecho

-Y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

+Ino y Karin son más bonitas que yo

-Buen punto

+ ¿Sabes Uchiha?, me estoy replanteando lo de dejarte en la "Friend Zone"

-Hn. Molestia

+¡Idiota!

-¿Y ahora?

+No sé

-¿y si te beso?

+…..Naruto está escondido detrás de ese árbol

-Lo sé, después le romperé la cara.

+Vale, me gusta.

**¡Hola! **

Bueno para empezar esto de _**Friend Zone**_, solo estaba pensado como un One Shot, porque fue algo que escribí de la nada y porque estaba probando el escribir únicamente los diálogos , es realmente corto , pero no sé, al menos a mi me ha gustado.

Y quise cambiar un poco las personalidades de ambos, ya saben, poner a Sasuke más hablador y a Sakura un poco más cabrona XD.

Casi no se me da esa parte de escribir frases bonitas, además de que siento que a Sasuke no le pega tanto eso de decir abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Espero y les haya gustado el cómo lo finalice. Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y de agregar a favoritos.

**Andy :D:Espero te guste, la verdad solo estaba pensado como un capitulo porque solamente estaba jugando con los personajes, gracias por comentar C:**

**Vane-Namikaze:Gracias por leer, mis tonterías XD.**

**DinamoGirl23: Particularmente a mi no me ha tocado estar en la Friend Zone, pero es un tema que se me hace gracioso, lo sé, está mal, que me de risa, pero ánimos si es que la conoces, tal vez antes de que lo esperes habrás salido de ahí, y si no pues…**

**Secuéstralo :D jajaja, es juego.**

**Ahora sí creo que es todo.**

**Amaterasu.**


End file.
